All for love, Love for all
by FluffyMama
Summary: First Fanfiction please read! Kagome leaves the feudal era to go visit her mother. She learns that she needs to get over Inuyasha. Will a certain Demon help her with that? *Future Lemons* S/K Pairing *CHAPTER 4 is up*
1. Coming Home

My First Fan fiction ever.

I hope you all like**.**

Its short because I wanna know what you think before I continue.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything to do with Inuyasha.**

All for love. Love for all.

'God Inuyasha your such an ass' Kagome thought when walking back to the Bone Eaters Well. Why do I even keep coming back' She grabbed a hold of the side of the well and jumped a purple soft light wrapped around her as she soon came back to the present time.

Kagome looked around for the old ladder that her grandpa made for her 2 years ago.

'Its hard to believe that its been that long' She remembered as Shippo finally started to grow into a young teenager.

Sango and Miroku finally confessed their love, and Inuyasha still in love with Kikyo. That hurt Kagome more then anything alive. But she knew she would never be able to win him over. Besides Kikyo was much better then her she had the looks,the power,she was a much better Miko then she was but Kagome still had it in her to fight for him.

'Kagome your loosing your mind' She reached the doors to the Shrine and opened them. The sunlight shinned its best at her.'Finally home' she though running to her white little house. 'I can hear Souta playing those games from a mile away' Reaching the front door, she smoothed out her skirt and turned the knob. "I'm home everyone!" "Thank Kami finally" Her Mother yelled jogging to the door.

Kagomes mother embraced her daughter with so much love. Kagome inhaled her mothers sweet calming scent. She smelled of Lilacs and...and Sniff "Mom what is that smell on you?"Her mom looked at her with tears of joy in her eyes. "Well I uh I have someone for you to meet." Kagomes eyes got a nickel larger.

As her mother walked into the Kitchen a giggle was heard. Kagome bounded into the kitchen to find a man. Around 6 foot,Hundred an eighty pounds of well toned body, with black hair green eyes. "Hello Miss. Kagome" The man said with a smooth voice. "Hello? Uh Who are you?" Kagome said calm but firm. "Oh im sorry I didn't know that your mother didn't tell you abo--" "How was I supposed to tell her! She just got here" Kagomes mother said cutting in on the man. "Kagome this is Hitsu. " She said trying to skip who he was with a grin on her face. "Oh, nice to meet you" She said handing out her hand to him and he returned by shaking her hand. "Yes, its nice to meet you too."

Then the man turned back around and started finishing the Tarako (Japanese Spaghetti) "Mom, can we talk?" Kagomes mother looked at her with worry. "Yes of course" Taking her mothers hand and walking up stairs to her room. "Mom who is that guy?" Her mother put her head down and mumbled "Hes my boyfriend" "WHAAAAAAT ??" "Please Kagome listen to me" grabbing her daughters hands. "Hes a nice man, he cooks,cleans, and loves kids" Kagome shook her head.

Her mother was out of her mind dating a guy. But what could she say to her 'Mom I don't think you should date a guy I mean I know its been since Souta when you last had ..' What was getting in her head. Was she taking everything out on her mom because her and Inuyasha weren't working out. 'Kagome get together' She looked up at her mother and smiled. "I'm happy for you mom. I just don't want you to rush into things and get hurt like last time." Kagome remembered when her mother last had a boyfriend.

He was a complete asshole but her mother fell head over heels for him. "Kagome hunny, you don't have to worry about that. I have Souta here in case I do and he lets me know if im getting to fluffy or when he crosses his boundaries, and he hasn't even done that. Nothing inappropriate at all. Give him a chance stay home for awhile. Its been at least 2 ½ years since you actually stayed home for a week. Please?" Her mother looked at her with watery, gushy eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes and inhaled for what she couldn't believe she was going say "Mom Ill stay to make sure you are protected in case something happens to you. Ill never be able to forgive myself if something does happen and I'm not here to help." Kagome wrapped her arms around her smalls medium frame "Well what are we waiting for that food smells delicious!" Both girls giggled and ran down stairs to plop down into the chairs in the kitchen. Kagome studied every move Hitsu made to make sure nothing fishy was going on.

**Please R & R **

**I'm going to write more if people review. Its my first fan fiction please let me know how I did. I'm gonna try for 5 reviews. Please let me know what you really think good or bad!**


	2. A soft side?

**Hey Peeps!**

**I loved the reviews! Thank you to Kougas Older Woman, Raiders Pride, Mistress Persephone, Sweetmoonfairy , and UnicornEva I will always appreciate you all!! Thanks you so much.**

**Sorry its been long but I was sick but I know im giving excuses but I have another I had to get a new laptop and download OpenOffice again and it took forever. **

**Okay enough with the babbling and on with the story! **

**Im gonna try to make it long but its not a guarantee and Im really sucking at Chapter names so Im gonna stick with chapter 2 for now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters , or intend to make profits off of him.**

**Something Happening**

**' ' Thinking**

" " **Talking**

**Bold is a demons beast talking.**

**Btw does anyone know Kagomes mothers name ?? Im gonna call her Mariko for now.**

**Chapter 2**

Pop a white bubble popped as Kagome was washing dishes after dinner.

'I really need to get out for the house for awhile.'

After Kagome was done washing ,drying , and putting the dishes back in the cabinet she went to get room to put on loose red running pants and a white speghetti strap shirt that fit her breasts perfectly along with her larger hips. Then put raven hair in a loose ponytail grabbed her ipod and headed downstairs to her tennis shoes.

"Mom I'm gonna go for a run I'll be back in an hour or so to clear my head." Kagome yelled to her mother that was upstairs in her room folding clothes.

"Okay Kagome take the cell with you just in case!" Mariko said calmly.

"Got it be back later"

Kagome walked down the stairs outside and walked to the shrine.' I wonder if they are looking for me. Considering I didnt say bye to them. Maybe I should just tell them real quick that I will be back soon.' Kagome leaped over the well and was absored by the purple light. 'Maybe I should have waiting till morning' Whenever she looked up and it was pitch black Kagome decided that she would jump back down when she got up.

"Im such a freaking dumbass" Kagome exclaimed to herself.

After grabbing the vines and pulling herself up to the top of the well and looked around decided that coming back in the morning was best instead of going threw the woods at night. 'Ill stay for awhile to get some fresh air.' After an half hour of sitting on the edge of the well with her legs dangling she was getting ready to head back. When she heard a voice. It was familiar but not so much that she could recognize quickly. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Is she trying to kill herself?"

Then she was sending herself over when she was jerked back. "Let go now!" Kagome screeched.

A warm arm was holding her waist and more shivers traveled down her legs to her toes.

"Let go now, I'm telling you I'll scream and Inuyasha will come running for me."

'Well I hope so if hes not with Kikyo.' Kagome almost forgot she was seeing quickly moving trees.

"Let go. NOW" Kagome was getting ready to scream on the top of her lungs when a hand cupped her mouth, and the tree's stopped moving/

"Hush Miko. This Sesshomaru is going to do no harm to you when you are use to me." He said cooly.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, May I please ask what you need me for?"

"You will find out when we get to my castle."

"Well I think I have the right to no if it concerns me." Kagome barked.

"Miko, Im taking you to Rin. She requested to see you as she is not well she seems to be hormonial and very quick to anger and she bleeds." Sesshomaru questioned in a way.

"But can it wait at least 3 days? Please my lord I need to stay in my time at least 3 more days. I promise I will return and I will go to you well Rin." Kagome pleaded.

Its not like she didnt mind going to help Rin. But Kagome already knew what was wrong Rin was hitting puberty.

"My Lord, tell young Rin to take warm baths to ease the anger and tell her to use a cloth and wash it every two hours." Kagome said proudly.

"No miko, you will going with this Sesshomaru."

'Nobody tell this Sesshomaru no expecially to Rin. But her beauty and her perfect skin tone and her breathing moved her breasts perfectly. No I will not look at a human this way.

"No this KAGOME, will be going home for 3 DAYS and will be coming back to help young Rin with her problems with proper feminme products and somethings to ease herself."

With that said Kagome turned around and started heading back to the well. She could tell her way back by the grass freshed mowed by Sesshomaru's fast moving legs.

"Miko I will be back here in 3 days in the evening I will expect you to be hear or else." He growled. Kagome turned around and she flashed him a smile.

"Dont worry Sesshomaru-sama. I will be hear." Kagome said sweetly. Then she was lifted in the air. She looked to her side and there was two beautiful amber eyes. A perfect slim pale face. Perfectly shaped lips. Kagome urged herself to touch them. She was outlining them when she heard a very loud growl.

"Oh Im very sorry my lord, I couldnt h—ELPPPPPP" She was thrown over the well.

Sesshomaru touched his lips. 'Why did I enjoy that, and why did I let her go.'

**'Because you like her'**

'No I will never like a human let alone let a human touch me like that again or show them sympathy.'

**'Oh is that why you let her go back and you carried her and you let her touch you.'**

'Go away' He growled, he hated when his beast talked because he thought he was loosing his mind.

Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and starting heading to his castle, wondering how he was going to tell Rin to wait 3 more days.

"Son of a bitch." Kagome was rubbing her but. Walking back to her house she thought 'Oh my kami he is so handsome. But i'll never get him or want to be with him but kami hes so hott. But so damn cold-hearted but then again he let me come back here.' Kagome wondered while heading to the shower. 'Maybe he does have a heart'

**Well please tell me what you think?? Honesty please!! How did it sound? To much talking??**

**I think its okay !**

**Please review I loved the last reviews. Thanks so much for the support!**


	3. Back to the Feudal Era?

**Hello** A**ll! When I was going over the story to think of something else to write for this chapter I realized that I didn't tell why Sesshomaru thought Kagome was going to kill herself. It was because she was on the side of the well and he did not know that was her way to her time and figured it out when she said she needed to go back to her time. Okay Sorry !! It was really bothering me. **

**Also I need 5 reviews to continue to the next chapter. **

**Thank you Kougas Older woman for reviewing again. I love the support.**

**I'm sorry for grammar and etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , nor do I make profit off him.**

* * *

**I do own Hitsu which is Kagome's mother's boyfriend. As Kagome's mother has no name,I am calling her Mariko.**

Last time in chapter 2.

_'Go away' He growled, he hated when his beast talked because he thought he was loosing his mind._

_Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and starting heading to his castle, wondering how he was going to tell Rin to wait 3 more days._

"_Son of a bitch." Kagome was rubbing her but. Walking back to her house she thought 'Oh my kami he is so handsome. But I'll never get him or want to be with him but kami hes so hott. But so damn cold-hearted but then again he let me come back here.' Kagome wondered while heading to the shower. 'Maybe he does have a heart'_

Chapter 3- He does have a heart.

It was one more day till she was to go back to the Feudal Era. '_Maybe I will go back a day early, I have nothing really left to do. I trust moms boyfriend I mean she starts raising her voice and he is already hiding behind something. If your not careful you would think that women are the abusers_.' Kagome was going to ask her mother's opinion since she stayed here so long for her.'_I'll only leave if she feels comfortable with him_.'. Blundering down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mariko was on her hands and knee's cleaning the white tile floor.

"Hey Mom" Kagome said cheerfully

.

"Oh Hello Sweetie, only one more day till you go back to Inuyasha."

"Mom, im not going back to him. I don't like or love Inuyasha anymore." Kagome said that with hurt in her voice.

"He hurt me good mama. Hes back with Kikyo and I'm not going to stick around for him to screw her whenever I turn around." Tears were welling up in her eyes

.

"Oh Kagome, I didn't know. What about the Shikon shards?" Kagomes mom was standing up and taking off her gloves.

"I'm going to still look for them but I'm going to do it alone." She announced.'_But I know I wont be able to take on the big demons. Unless I get trained.' _

Mariko broke her train of thought.

"Kagome, I hope you know what your doing, or better yet what your getting yourself into." Mariko embraced her daughter and let tears come out.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I have already lost your father and I cant loose you. Please be safe."

"Mom, I'm not going anywhere I promise. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I left a day early?I mean if your comfortable with Hitsu."

"Oh I don't mind Hun, as long as you come back soon. Hitsu and I are fine. I can handle my own besides Papa is here in case ." Kagome's mother was always nice and never thought about herself.

"Thanks mom, I'm gonna go pack then." Kagome grabbed her mother in a bear hug, and kissed her cheek. "I love you mom, you are the best person in the world." Then Kagome bounced back to her room to start packing.

'I am truly blessed with a perfect daughter' Mariko thought as she wiped her her eyes. Then she spotted another place that needed to be clean and marched over to it with cleaner in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 Days before...

"Rin, the women that you wished for will be here in three days. She will be bringing proper feminine products for you. The Miko also said to take warm baths and use a cloth." Sesshomaru said calmly even though he did not know what the hell the miko was talking about. He just made sure that he sounded like he did.

"Yes M'lord Rin will do as Kagome's says" Rin said grinning.'Yes! I cant wait till she gets here. Then she will teach me about being a woman, and tell me stories and teach me well EVERYTHING' Rin got so excited that she ran to the hot springs to make sure she followed every word that Kagome said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After packing and getting the right products for Rin not to mention some Tylenol for her, she grabbed her overly packed yellow backpack and headed downstairs, and gave hugs and kisses to everyone and wished them a goodbye. Then headed to the Well. The purple light took her in with no objections and put out to the Feudal Era.' I wonder if I'll ever get tired of climbing these vines' Kagome thought about it for a minute.'Nahhh' Kagome pulled her self over the grity edge and looked up to see amber eyes.

**(Itsss mmeeeee)**

**Anyways I was going to keep going but I had 1 review so I was kinda unsure if I should keep going /**

**But thank you Kougas older woman again!! **

**Please Reviiiewwwwwwww. Please??**


	4. Sesshomaru's Castle

Hello again. I haven't really felt like writing because I was wondering where I might take this story so I decided up a whole new plot and I think you guys might like it. I know Kagome and Sesshomaru might not sound the same but I'm trying to make it match. So please bare with the little mis matches.

_Thank you for reviewing,_

**SugarOo**

**RainaSukiMiyuki**

**Kouga's older Woman**

**Solaira**

**Apples12ap**

**Kace19**

**Bold **Beast talking.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(AN) Authors note.

Sorry for any spelling problems and grammar. Please enjoy! Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything to do with Inuyasha, or do I make profit off him.

Last time in Chapter 2 "Back to the Feudal Era?"

_After packing and getting the right products for Rin not to mention some Tylenol for her, she grabbed her overly packed yellow backpack and headed downstairs, and gave hugs and kisses to everyone and wished them a goodbye. Then headed to the Well. The purple light took her in with no objections and put out to the Feudal Era.' I wonder if I'll ever get tired of climbing these vines' Kagome thought about it for a minute.'Nahhh' Kagome pulled her self over the gritty edge and looked up to see amber eyes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome fell back to take another look into the eyes and seen no emotions.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Squeaked Kagome with shock in her voice.

"And who were you expecting young miko? Sesshomaru stated.

"Um no one actually" Kagome said with a bit of spite in her voice.

"What are you doing back here a day early?"

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed back a day early. What are you doing back here a day early hm?" Kagome spat at him.

Nobody was going to tell her what to do besides she was doing a good thing for young Rin.'Why would he care if I come back a day early. Shouldn't he be happy? He should be damn grateful for me returning back early. Think of Rin. Get-' Her thinking was soon interrupted by Sesshomaru's words.

Sesshomaru was taken back by her words.

"I was going threw the edge of my lands when this Sesshomaru smelled your scent and wanted to know why you were back a day soon." He replied with no emotion in his voice.

"You made it from the Western Lands to here with in like 3 seconds?" Kagome said with disbelief in her voice.

"Are you questioning this Sesshomaru's demon speed?" He said while approaching her now they were face to face.

"No I'm not questioning it at all! Who would dare question the lord's demonic speed." Kagome said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru snorted in disgust. "Let us go miko. Grab your belongings."

"The name is Ka-GO-ME" She said while grabbing her backpack and walking past Sesshomaru and turned back around and whipped her hair around like a snob with her nose in the air. ' He he, He's probably going to get mad.'

She started walking then Sesshomaru stopped her. "Miko I believe my lands are this way." He said Pointing the way of his lands non-shaluntly

Kagome was in disbelief 'Shit, man do I look bad' Kagome thought while blushing madly.

"I know I was won-dering if you wou-ld catch me." She said while studering.(SP?)

'Hm so she thinks that I am that dumb?' "Miko I do believe that I know what direction my lands are." Rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you want to believe M'Lord." Kagome started marching the direction he pointed in.

'So I see she tries to act smart to this Sesshomaru but yet while trying to act mean she respects me. Kagome? She is very strange. This Sesshomaru WILL watch her closely.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**10 hours have passed.**

'Ouch' Kagome stumbled over a branch and fell on her face. " Ughs" She said while lifting herself off the ground. 'Oh no! My skirt...ITS RIPPED!' A large section of her skirt was now gone. Now her skirt showed more flesh on her thigh.

"Human, You should watch where you walk. This Sesshomaru cannot have you injured for you are to take care of Rin not yourself." Sesshomaru said cooly.

"Well guess what I have good news for your Mr.Snooty Pants, I am okay and I WILL DO what I please thank you very much. Not to mention if you expect me to keep going I'm going to need sleep. I am a worthless human you know!?" Kagome said she was beginning to get very mad and very sarcastic.

"This Sesshomaru already knew this and you shall sleep on my cloud while we get to this Sesshomaru's castle quicker you are slowing us down."

Kagome didn't protest even though she had a couple words for him, but didn't because she wanted to sleep badly. She was plain old exhausted.

Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and looked at Kagome. She didn't need to be told she slowly walked over to Sesshomaru and his cloud. It was so beautiful she couldn't help but gently touch feared to what it would feel like. Sesshomaru caught her smiling he knew that she was surprised how soft it was. It was indeed soft but it was so light and it felt like nothing was there, well it was a cloud of course but it was nothing compared to what Kagome always dreamed of.

'I always thought that it would be warm and sticky like mist but this-this is amazing.' Kagome thought.'It was indescribable. Like Silk and Satin in one. I need to ask him how he got that'

Kagome slowly stepped onto the cloud hesitantly thinking that maybe she would fall threw. 'Whew I'm alive.'

"Lord Sesshomaru may I um will you um oh never mind." Kagome was kicking herself in the butt.'I should have just asked but it's not like he would let me fall any way's I need to take care of Rin.'

"Miko I will not let you fall." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome looked at him wide eyed. 'Oh my kami I think he read my thoughts ha thats impossible well nothing is impossible with him'

Then when Kagome snapped back to reality and realized that she must have been hundreds of feet in the air. Fear took a hold then went away. It was so beautiful up there. Sunset on the forest floor was indeed beautiful but in the sky it was magnificent.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Your back." Squealed Rin running to her Lord with Jaken slowly behind her saying something about worthless humans and how they always run of and get into trouble.

"Hn." Kagome stepped in from behind him and smiled at Rin.

"Rin! Oh my kami your so big and much more beautiful!"Kagome said while jogging to her.

"LADY KAGOME! Your here. I'm so happy your here we have so much to talk about!" Rin said while dragging Kagome inside the Castle.

'**Perfect, see she has already token a liking to your future mate.'**

**'**No she will not be my future mate, nor ever be mine.'

'**If thats what you want to think for now fine.'**

'Goodbye.'

The inner demon left for now. But he would be back soon, Sesshomaru knew this too. But till then he had work to do.

(A/N)

_**Once again thank you for the reviews.** Thank you also for putting me on your favorites list. It means a lot to me. Once again I want to let people know that this is my FIRST fan fiction ever! So please advice and criticism is okay. _

Sorry it took so long again. But I will be posting a new one soon!

Please Review they inspire me so much!

Till then See ya!


End file.
